Genies in the Gems
by XxSupernaturalQueenxX
Summary: Brick, Butch and Boomer have alternate personalities when they're in front of people due to something that happened to them in the past. Their father, Mojo Jojo, is in Africa conducting his research when a man from Egypt came to visit his camp. Randomly receiving three black stones, and finding them useless, he sends them to is sons. But are the strange gems really useless?PPGxRRB


**Hi, people of fan fiction! I am happy to say that a while ago, I hit the jackpot! I was cleaning my closet (horrible experience, I might add. Small closet, many hangers, and bags filled with stuff I forgot I had, equals TOO MUCH CLEANING!) Moreover, I found my old flash drive! I first had it when I was in fifth grade, and when I plugged it in my computer and found old stories. ****First reaction before reading****: Aw how cute, I even wrote stories when I was younger! ****Reaction after reading****: oh wow, *insert laugh* I was a bad writer! However, I do like the plots . . . **

**Therefore, I re-wrote them, made them better and adapted this one into a fan fiction. I might be going to upload the rest on my Fiction press account. Anyway, comment and review!**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh! It's them!" A series of high-pitched screams and squeals filled the air.

There was a crowd of girls waiting in front of a local high school. Looking at the loud sea of people, everyone had a different age. Some were middle school girls that will be entering high school next spring. Others were high school girls from private schools around the area, you could easily tell since most of them had expansive jewelry on, and they all had uniforms that cost more than an average house! A couple of females looked to be in their mid-twenties, with big hair, heavy make-up and clothes that showed much more skin then it should. Despite their age difference, they were all there for a common reason.

"IT'S THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS! KYAAA!" Their screams got louder and they moved in unison towards the front door of the school where three teens stood causally.

The oldest of the three teens had slim, dark carrot red hair that layered down to his neck. From far away, you would think he had dark brown eyes but in reality, his eyes were ruby red. He was reading a small student record book. The thin, dark frame glasses over his eyes that somehow made him look smart but sexy. The whole school knew that no matter in what crises, he would always be calm and mature. Brick Jojo, the oldest brother and school president. He had straight A's all his life and considered one of the three main heartthrobs in town, next to his brothers.

Next to him, standing tall and cool, was his slightly younger brother and middle child, Butch Jojo. He's known as the sexy playboy of the three brothers. He has been popular with girls since pre-school, with his mysterious dark jade eyes, smooth creamy skin, and his dark, black hair. His hair was a bit long, and it usually covered his left eye. The girls loved his hair. Even though he could have any girl he wanted, Butch never had a girlfriend. According to girls, he belongs to everyone. He's the number one heartthrob in town; his two brothers follow close behind him in the rankings.

Next to Butch was the youngest brother, Boomer or, better known as, the beautiful lonely prince of Townsville. Perfect blond hair and dark sapphire eyes to match his princely appearance. No one has ever seen him smile before, he usually with his brothers or in his classroom looking out the classroom window. He doesn't talk much either, and you can never find him during lunch. His fan girls are mostly shy girls who love to believe that their lonely prince will one day find happiness. They don't do anything, mostly admire and observe their 'prince'.

As if to get away, the three brothers got into their car they were forced to share, and drove off.

***location change: The Jojo residence.***

"Girls are so fucking annoying!" Butch, the 'playboy' of Townsville, yelled when he and his brothers were in the safety of their house. Some girls decided to follow them to find out where they live. It took Butch half an hour to lose them in a high-speed chase, ten minutes to lose the police who were now chasing them because they were speeding, two seconds to realize he's lost and one hour to find his way back home. It's safe to say the 'oh so great playboy' of Townsville dislikes girls.

"You can say that again!" Brick, the sexy smart one of the three brothers, said as he throw his school record book in a random direction, and grab his lucky red cap from the coat rack. Looking at the mirror, he ruffled his neat hair out of place, took off his glasses that he never really needed – he had 20/20 vision after all – and put his cap backwards on his head. He smiled at himself in the mirror. Yes, he may be smart and sexy but he is not mature and calm as everyone thinks. In fact, he's a bit childish and his ego is the size of Asia!

"They weren't that bad," Boomer said, "In some cases, being persistent can be a good thing." Boomer was in the kitchen, making lunch since he is the only one of his brothers that can cook in the kitchen without set anything on fire or creating a new specimen for science with just a box of cereal, milk and mustard. Boomer isn't the kind of guy who never smiles as the rest of the school thinks. He's actually very kind and upbeat! He was always the first to see the bright side of things.

The boys are nothing like the people everyone else thinks they are. When they're outside, they take on different personalities. Butch takes the fake personality of a flirty playboy instead of his martial arts fighting, sport-loving self. Meanwhile, instead of being the childish ego-manic he is, Brick pretends to be mature and ice-cool guy. Finally, Happy-go-lucky Boomer has the image of an anti-social pretty boy or 'the sad prince' as the fan girls refers to him as at school. Why do they alternate personalities? Well, it rather complicated. . .

"Says you!" Butch hissed. "Your clothes weren't taken by some crazy fan girl when you were showering in the guy's shower room after gym!"

"It's a good thing they didn't know you had spare clothes hidden in different locker though." He responded positively. "But I wish we didn't have to act so differently in front of people." Butch only groaned in agreement and jumped onto the couch, remote control in hand. Brick left the living room and went outside to get the mail.

He jogged causally towards the mailbox and grabbed the letters. Let's see . . . Bills for dad, fighting style magazine for Butch, more bills for dad, a letter from a model agency address to Boomer (how did they found their address?) and more bills. Nothing new.

However before he closed the mailbox, his eyes caught sight of something in the very back. His hand disappearing into the mailbox, he pulled out a small rectangular box addressed to him and his brothers from Africa. Africa huh? Must be package from dad.

"Hey guys, looks like we got a package from dad in the mail." Brick announced when he entered from the living room, tossing the letters they received onto the coffee table.

"A package?" Boomer questioned when he exited the kitchen, wiping his hands on his dark blue 'kiss the cook (if you're a pretty girl that is)' apron. 'It's the only 'manly' apron in this house,' Boomer would usually point out.

"Dad, had time to write while living with the monkeys?" Butch snickered. Butch often joked about their father being part of the monkey species since he strangely resembled a monkey, and his name is Mojo for Pete's sake! How much more can a human be more monkey like than that! Mojo never married but he had three boys (obviously Brick, Boomer and Butch) through adoption. The boys may not be related by blood but they still consider each other as brothers.

"Looks like it." Brick replied. They placed the package on the coffee table and opened it. At first glance, it looked like nothing more than a box filled with crumpled newspapers in a different language. The boys all rummaged through the small box, each finding a black stone.

"A rock?" Brick murmured, clearly disappointed. Boomer pulled out a note from the bottom of the card and read out it loud:

"_Dear my sons,_

_How are you? I hope your grades haven't suffered much since I left (I'm looking directly at you Butch.) My time in Africa has been fascinating, and my research is going smoothly. Recently, a rich man from Egypt came to visit my research team's campsite. He was welcome to come since he donates a lot of money to my research. I believe his full name was Hasani I. Matsimela. Odd name don't you think? However, considering my name, Mojo Jojo, I am not one to talk. He seems . . . Decent? _

_Right before he left, he gave me these three black stones because 'It didn't go well with his image'. He told me a silly legend about it when he gave it to me, and despite the fact that these stones has been in his family for hundreds of years, it held no value to him. _

_I believe these stones are faux gemstone filled with thermochromic liquid crystal. In other words, they're the same stones used in mood rings. However, I find it odd that it only changes into one color. I have no use for them so I send them to you. Do whatever you want with them. I will return home in a month or two."_

"That's it?" Butch asked, after Boomer finished reading the letter. Boomer looked behind the letter to see if it had anymore written on it

"Yep that's it." he played with the stone between his fingers so it would change color. It did, but it was an odd light blue color.

"Mine turns blue." He noted, positively.

"Mine's green." Butch added, but he found it strange that it turned light green color in the area he rubbed but lost interest when it faded back into black.

"Augh, mine's pink!" Brick huffed, "Why do I have to have the girly color? Butch, trade with me!"

"What? No way! I don't want the girly color either!"

"Hey guys, look at this." Boomer said, his eyes glued on the stone. His brothers leaned in as he began to rub the stone with his thumbs. When the heat of his skin changed the color of the stone you could make out a tiny figure in the stone that oddly resembled a girl's figure, but it faded back into black.

Curious, the boys began rubbing their stones between the palms of their hands to change the whole stone's color. When they did, it didn't fade back into its original black color. They held their stones toward the light, and found that all three of them had a similar figure in it.

"Well, you don't see that every day," Brick commented. "Maybe it's just a coincidence?" A second after he said that, the tiny figures in the gems began moving!

"WHAT THE-?" Before Butch finish his sentence or drop the gems, it exploded in three colored poofs of smoke. Pink, green and blue.

Sudden pressure was pressed against them in the blinding smoke. Boomer was knocked onto the ground, having new weight against his chest. Butch was pushed onto the coach in the sudden impact and Brick managed to catch whatever was thrown at him. When the smoke cleared, three new people were in the room. Three _girls _that is.

Boomer found a teenage girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes on his chest, looking down on him innocently. Boomer was in a loss for words.

Butch had a girl with wavy black hair and neon green eyes saddling him on the couch, she didn't look like she meant any harm as she scanned his face suspiciously. Butch froze completely.

Brick, who was the only lucky one who wasn't knocked over, found his hands held a girl by her waist in the air. She had long red auburn hair, and intelligent hot pink eyes. Brick let go of her instantly but she continued to float in the air.

The girls wore strange clothes and had matching gold bracelet cuffs. They had a shirt that resembled a bra, exposing their flat stomachs, and had poufy pants. Moreover, they had long veils that were pushed back so it wouldn't cover their face. The see-through veils were – of course – in their signature color. They almost resembled a. . .

"Hello masters, what are your wishes?" They said in unison.

. . . Genie.

* * *

**Ok, so I noticed that I've been writing new stories lately. This is like – what? – The third new story I wrote this month? But who cares! I love writing! COMMENT AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY! MAH HA HA HA!**


End file.
